Beginning of the Future
by HotaruBia
Summary: *Alternative ending for Allegiant.* They have a plan to take away the power from the Bureau. Will it work? Tobias has to be strong to take the first step into a new path. They have to find allies and fight with enemies whom not even suspected be on the opposite site. This is a long journey into a peaceful future.
1. Chapter 1: TRIS

**AN: Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my long fanfiction which is writing in Hungraian, but I try to translate to English for you. Because of that my English not the best so please not hate me if I screw up something.**  
><strong>The story picks up the storyline after Chapter 43 of Allegiant. I hope you'll like this story as much as I write it (and translate it).<strong>

CHAPTER ONE

**TRIS**

I'm just standing in the golden lighted atrium. I'm listening his receding footsteps and keep my eyes on his shape as long as he's vanished in the darkness. My heart aches. Our kiss still burns on my lips.

I fell tears in my eyes. Since I met Tobias, we'd never were as far away from each other as we'll soon. It's like Instead of a few miles, a whole world will separating us.

He said we'll see each other soon, that he'll come back before the dawn. However I feel I'll never see him again, although I have no idea why I've this feeling.

What if something will happen with one of us. I don't wanna die, no, not anymore. But what we will do - here and in the city, too - is dangerous, and there is no guarantee to everything's going by the plan. I only can hope that the plan will be successful.

A plan which include my brother's death.

Caleb.

I promised that I'll forgive him but if I think about what he had done against me and our parents, I feel I won't be able to not hate him.

However there are happy memories, too. When we were little kids, my selfless brother was always there if I needed him. Maybe if whe choose otherwise...

I shouldn't think about it. The past has already happened. Caleb chose his faction before blood. That faction which caused so much pain to Chicago. He chose those people who tied me into that damned table!

I walk back to the dormitory. Corridors are filled with people of the Bureau. Most of them aren't pay attention to me as I walk past them. They seem bored or they're talking with each other.

I hoped the dormitory is empty but when I open the door, I have to realize that I'm not lucky. In the room Matthew and Cara sit in edge of beds. Caleb with them, of course.

"Tris," Matthew says with a smile as he looks at me. This isn't a cheerful smile. "We've just talked about over the plan with your brother."

I nod before I drop myself on my bed. My throat is tightened. I notice that Caleb is avoiding my gaze.

"When will we do it?" I ask.

"At ten," Cara says. "I'll take care of guards and cameras, and you'll reach the Weapons Lab unnoticed."

We have four hours then. We sit in heavy silence for a while, each of us feel the weight of the situation. Suddenly Cara stands up and grabs Matthew's arm.

"We leave you two alone." She looks at me first then at Caleb then they walk out.

The silence starts to become uncomfortable. The lamp's buzzing is the only sound I hear. A few minutes later I break the quietness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask without look at him.

He don't speak for minutes before he starts talking. "I am."

We are in silence again. I have no clue what should I say to my brother who did horrible things however he'll die soon. I sould tell him I love him. But I don't feel this toward him. More precisely, I feel nothing for him. I should loathe him but I can't.

"Will you really forgive me?"

Will I? Can he be forgiven for all he've done? I don't know.

"I don't know, Caleb. But I want to forgive you. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, I think it's enough."

He walks to the window, reclines onto the window sill and presses his forehead to the cold glass. I can see the red lights of the airstrip beyond the window next to his head. He looks so vulnerable. Pain sinks into my chest as I think about that these are the last moments of his life.

"You only want to do it because of my forgiveness?" I ask him while I look at his reflection in the window glass.

"No, not only for that."

"Then why?"

He sighs and closes his green eyes.

"Because of the guilt. I can not get rid of it. The guilt defines me and no matter how much I want to leave it behind, I just can't. Everything I've done was wrong... The so much suffer I caused for you... It was my choice, I decided in this way. Not Erudite, not Jeanine. Me. And I hate myself because of it. I hate the person who I became, do you understand? I don't want to be someone like that."

Of course I understand it. This is how I felt after I took of Will's life. The guilt consumed me that much I wanted to walk into the arms of death. But I realized in the last second that if I drop my life away, that will not change anything. I'll remain guilty and people I loved won't come back.

"You can't do it," I break the silence. My hands are shaking. "Your crimes won't disappeared if you sacrifice yourself."

"Then what should I do, Beatrice?"

"I don't know but this isn't the right thing to do."

His fingers become white because of the power which he presses them to the window sill.

"It doesn't matter this is a right coice or not. Somebody has to go into that Lab and I will be that man."

He still stares out to the darkness. The tension from his body is almost touchable. In that time I get a strange thought.

"And what if I go?" My voice seems determined.

He turns to me immediately, his eyes burn with anger.

"No way! Are you insane? I don't let you sacrifice yourself. Not for me. Never!" He yells.

"I may can survive this. I'm immune to the other serums, it is possible that the death serum hasn't effect on me, either."

This is in my mind a while. The simulation serum didn't work on me, and I could fight against the truth serum. The only serum I couldn't overcome was the peace serum, but at that time I didn't try to fight. And I rather not want to meet the memory serum if I have a chance. I wouldn't like to collide with the death serum as well but mybe I'm the only one who can come back alive from this mission.

Caleb leaps to my bed and squats in front of me and puts his hands to my knees squeeze them a bit.

"Beatrice, listen to me. This insanity what you figure it out it's too risky. Yes, maybe the poison won't have an effect on you. But what will happens if it has? If you won't survive? What do you think how I can live with that knowledge that I let my little sister die?"

I haven't thought to that yet. I wonder what he would feel if I go into that Lab but never go out. He would blame himself forever.

"But don't think about only me. What about Christina? I don't know her well but I know how many close friends she lost in the war. She would crack if she would lost you, too.

My brother has right. My best friend had to bear too much loss.

"And Tobias?"

I freeze. I remember how he stood in front of me in his small apartment in Dauntless and hugged me tight. _Who cares about everyone? What about me?_

Tobias was who came after me to Erudite. His words which he said that time are clear in my head. _You die, I die too._ In that place, he almost lost me. I remember that he leaned his forehead to the door's glass, closed his eyes, our hands connected on the two sides of the door.

But among the sad memories I can find a joyfull memory. This is a fresh vision from my mind. From the night before. When I think about it I almost feel Tobias' arms around my body, his long fingers as they stroke my skin. I remember his hot lips in mine and in my bare skin. His silky hair between my fingers. I hear our soft moans and hars breaths as well.

I feel as heat reaches to my cheek, but my eyes fill with tears. We went through too much together, good and bad things happened but we've stayed together. And now we have a chance for a quieter life where maybe we won't have to fight for our lives every day. We almost there, in this happy life. I can't give up now. I can't do this with us. I can't do this with Tobias.

The sob takes over me. I press my palm to my mouth to smooth the voices which come up from my throat. Caleb takes his hand to my shoulder.

"You have to stay here. They need you, here. You're strong and full with love. You have the ability in you what can change this world, makes it a better place."

"But without you..." I mutter through my tears.

"Without me. This is my final test. Now I have to be a man."

The decision shines in his eyes and his voice is strong. But he has a smile on his face. This is too much for me. I jump into his arms and hug his neck. He looses his balance and we fall to the ground between two beds. I rest my head in his chest, and his shirt gets soaked by my tears. My whole body shakes.

Maybe I realized too late how much I love my brother. Despite of his faults and crimes in the past, I love him with my whole heart. And I know he loves me as well. I feel respect for him to made this decision.

**AN: Okay, so this was the first chapter. I'll try my best and update in this weekend but I'm not promise everything. I'll have exams in the next weeks so I can't be as fast as I want.**

**Have a nice day everbody ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: TRIS

CHAPTER TWO

**TRIS**

Shortly before the discussed time Matthew comes for us. He seems nervous: his hands shake, concern is in his eyes.

"Cara've gone to the control room. If everything works, we will be unnoticeable."

We follow him out of the dormitory in silence. Thanks to the late hour the corridors are empty. Matthew is walking ahead of us. My heart is pounding fast.

We reach the door what leads to the hallway of the Weapons Lab. Matthew opens the door wide and lets us first in. But we only take a few step when the alarm goes off.

"Dammit!" Matthew yells. "Cara couldn't shut down the system. We need hurry."

We start to run but we hear a bunch of legs' stamping in the distance. The corridor divaricates into three aisles within meters ahead. We have to turn to right however we have a chance to escape from them.

"Matthew," I turn to him. "Stay here and deceive them into the left."

"And how?"

"Wait here as long as they notice you, then run away. The rest is yours."

I know that it isn't the better plan but Matthew is the only one of us who know this place to escape from the guards without any problem.

"Okay," he says finally.

I grab Caleb's arm and we run to the opposite direction as Matthew does. Our wheezing make echo on the white walls.

We pass by the broken doors which used to provide the Lab's protection and we reach a smaller hallway. Caleb takes off his bag from his back to pulls out the explosive device and the clear suit from it. His hands tremble as he reaches for the bomb but I hit them away.

"I will," I says to him and I take the explosive out of his hands. It's a quite heavy but not so much. I walk to the door of the Lab what survived Nita's operation and put the bomb on the metal bar where the two doors join and I fix it use the claps on the device.

Meanwhile Caleb put on the suit, he just doesn't weat the hat yet. He looks weird in this white clothes and if the situation wouldn't as serious as it is - and of course if I don't see him last time - I would burst out laughing.

We walk back on the hallway and turn around the corner, then he stops in front of me and hugs me tight. Tears want to break out but I chase away them.

"Take care yourself, Beatrice. Be happy with Tobias," he whispers into my ear.

"I'll miss you." My voice is not more than a whisper, too.

"I love you," he says before he pulls away.

"I l-" I start but a yell cuts me off.

"DON'T MOVE!"

I spins over I see three guards ahead of us. They point their guns on us.

My brother groans on my side and I see from the corner of my eyes how his body shudders. But I'm not afraid. I squeeze his fingers last time.

"Go, I'm going to distract them."

"Beatrice..."

I don't listen what he wants to say. I pull out my gun from my pants' waistband with an untraceable move and I fire without a thought. One of the guard yells as a bullet sinks into his shoulder.

The other guards start to fire to me but I duck away from their ways and the bullets disappear in the wall. I run toward the guy on my left and I hit his jaw with my elbow. Poor guy bits his tongue, the gun is dropped from his hands as he fall backward onto the floor.

On the other hand I forgot about his mate while I fought with him. The only thing I hear is the bang sound since the pain bites into me.

I fall onto the wall and I slide down to the ground. I have to clench my teeth if I don't want to scream because of the pain. I feel as something wet runs down my side, my hip and lands the ground dropwise.

Sparkling dots covers my sight but I see the man who shot me still points his gun at me. His mate tries to get up when an explosion shakes the walls.

The world becomes black a moment and the next thing I know that the quake is over. The guards look towards the Lab. Everything is covered by dust and debris even in this distance. The guard who was hit by me now starts walking where my brother went. I have to stop him.

I lift up my left arm and I shoot his legs without aiming. The man hits the floor face-first and grabs his wounded legs with a yelp.

Then the guard who stands close to me shoots me again; this time the bullet hit my arm. My breath hitches and the gun slips out my hand.

"You're a very annoying girl," he says with gritted teeth. He aims his gun to my forehead. "Just one move, I'll send you to hell."

I don't doubt that he would shoot me in head if I try something. But I couldn't stand up neither I'd want to. I couldn't hold the gun neither. I see myself on the mirrored ceiling as I lay on the floor like a puppet and the man's dark hair in top of his head.

One of my leg trapped under the other one. I try to pull it out but I fail. I'm whining by pain and I start wheezing because I feel my lungs don't get enough oxygen.

The guy is laughing at me but don't move his weapon's barrel from my head. His fingers still hold on the tigger.

Suddenly his hand drops down and the gun falls out his grip. I look up but I have to blink a few times before my sight becomes clear again. He has a confused expression on his face, his eyes falls to his shaking hands which holded the gun shortly before.

I immediately figure out what just happened. _He did it. Caleb did it._ The memory serum virus is in the air now and this man in front of me doesn't remember anything. He presses his palm to his temple and runs away shouting toward the atrium.

The other guy is lying on the ground a few meters away from me and sobbing despairingly. I feel sorry for him that he had to get harmed and now he even knows how his leg was injured.

I try to stand up for a few other times but I always fall back to the foot of the wall. My body is numb because of pain. I become even more weaker as the puddle of my blood grow larger beneath me. My heart is pounding intensely and my ears are ringing about them.

I'm hearing approaching footsteps and I think I hear somebody is saying my name, but I'm not sure about it because my heartbeat is too loud to hear other voices. Then I see a face; accurately two faces are looking at me.

I can see worry in Matthew's look as our eyes meet and tears are streaming down on Cara's face, and I see blood which is from the wound on her forehead. Her soft hand houches my cheek and she says something I don't understand. Matthew takes off his shirt reveals his t-shirt beneath it, hands it to Cara then runs toward the Lab.

Cara strokes my face once again then she wraps the cloth around me and tie up the sleeves on my side. I screem in pain and twich my limbs.

She presses my shoulder into the wall and tries hold me still but she wouldn't have to because my body goes limp in the next moment and in that case she wouldn't hold me against the wall I could fall to my side. However my head drops forward and the only thing I can see is my blood-soaked trousers. A hand is slapping my face and I hear something I should hold on but I can't concentrate to it.

On the edge of unconsciousness I feel somebody holds me in his arms and takes me somewhere with fast steps. My body's hanging limply on the cage of strong arms, my head rests on a hard shoulder. My sight is blurry, I see cloudy patches surround me.

A memory appears in my mind. A few months ago somebody took me in his arms the same way like now after I was attacked and almost dropped into the chasm. Four. He was the man who saved me that day. But I feel something's wrong when I think about him. His name looks strang for him like it wouldn't be his name. Then I realise. _Tobias._ Dear Tobias, who has pulled me back so many times from the bound of death.

However I know correctly that he isn't the man who carries my body now. Tobias isn't here to save me this time. He is not here to lets me see his smile and his piercing blue eyes. He is not here to kisses me and whispers into my ear that he loves me. He is not here to save me from death. As my eyes finally close, I know I'll never see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Sorry for the cliff. You'll get used to them because I've written so much cliffs in this story. And before you'll kill me I have to say, I'm not Veronica Roth. No, I'm not as cruel as her. Not at all. I'm much more cruel than she. But I don't like killing characters (except the bad guys), I prefer like to make them suffer. *evil laughing***

**I hope I can update in next week. And sorry for my bad English again...**

**Have a great night, guys ~**


	3. Chapter 3: TOBIAS

CHAPTER THREE

**TOBIAS**

The windows of the car being steamed up by our breaths as we leave the city limits with chattering teeth and we are driving straight to the Bureau. The heating in the car which we found in the city was obviously failed before so we are rubbing our arms to make ourselves warm. Outside the snowflakes fall slowly from the sky make a light cover on the earth.

Amar stares to the road with clenched lips and his fingers go white as he squeezes the wheel. He seems nervous and I think he knows that something's coming. But he remains in silent why I'm glad for him. I can't explain to him what happened in the city yet and I don't want to talk about what we will probably find in the Bureau soon.

Between Amar and me Christina sits deep in her thoughts. She didn't say anything since we left the city which is unusual for her but after today it isn't surprising. Hana and Zeke got the they're speaking in low voice. My throat clenches when I think to what they are talking about. Probably about Uriah... I don't want to think about him. At least not now but it was my fault.

Suddenly Christina's head is dropped to my shoulder and as I look at her I see her eyes are closed. The tiredness defeated her. I envy her because she can fall asleep so easily. I have too much things in my head to let me rest a while.

I never thought I could conciliate the citizens so easily. Erudite, then the Factionless caused so much misery to the citizens but everyone wanted to be peace finally in the city. And they don't know about yet that the Bureau stood behind all of it: we lived in a lie for years, for decades while a bunch of stranger made experiments on us and watched every moves we did.

I was surprised that Evelyn gave up her power with ease. For me. For his only son. And I had not to erase her memory for this. I know, I should forgive her, but it's hard for me. She still left me in that house after all. Alone, with my father's iniquity. I had to believe her death for years, but wasn't death who took her away from me but herself did. She betrayed me.

I can't believe the war, the hopelessness and fearness was over at last. But not everything went smooth. Marcus wasn't satisfied with the peace agreement between the Factionless and the Allegiant. But he protested in vain, he lost the chance to has the power in his hands. Of he didn't yield of that he has to be a simple inhabitant, a no one. This lust of power caused his fate when he attacked to Johanna. I have no idea what he wanted to do with her who was his friend by the way. Maybe he wanted to take her as a hostage to get what he wants or he just needed to take his anger on her like he did to my mother a long time ago. I will never get to know what was in his mind because when Marcus launched at Johanna, a Dauntless man shot him in the head.

The man, who I should be called my father, is dead. I thinks I'm not upset because of he doesn't here anymore, but when I close my eyes I see him laying on the ground, his cascading blood surround his head like a gloria.

I shudder. Perhaps I bound to him even more as I thought before. I had wished his dead so many times, and now when it happened, I only feel nervousness and emptiness. I hope he will be a better man in the other world then he was in his life.

But I lost mother tonight as well, because the only way the Allegiant accepted the agreement if Evelyn leaves the city, and she said okay immediately. She never be allowed to take a footstep in these street. She can stay more three days but after that where she will go, I don't know. Probably she'll move to another city. I haven't decided to feel happy about it or not. I don't beguile myself with she will disappear from my life, because she came back from "death", too. But I'm not sure that I'd like to never see her again. Maybe things didn't happen like that, we would had a good relationship. And I know very well that she and Tris will never get along with each other, so I think this is the best for us. I don't need an other conflict.

The memory-erased Peter was leaved in charge of my mother before we left the city. I still don't understand his decision. I know he was a rotten bastard particularly after what he's done with Tris, but I could never imagine that he sickened to himself, to the boy who he became. But it seems he really hated himself as much as he took away his own memories.

Beside me Christina is shaking by the chilly air. I'm not cold so I take off my jacket carefully not wake her up, and put the coat around her shoulders. Then I have only a thin jumper, but I don't mind it.

As we move even farther from the city and get closer to the Bureau, the tension is disappearing slowly from me. I'm waiting impatiently to get back. I'm drumming with my legs without want as I imagine myself to hop out the truck, run to Tris, and hold her in my arms. She will put her arms around me as well while our lips meet...

A small smile reaches my face as I see Tris' tiny frame in front of me, her golden hair and stormy grayish-blue, smiling eyes. We are safe now. We're standing the gate of the new world where we can start everything from the . I can't wait to grab Tris' hand and guide her into this world.

I can see the Bureau now as the lights trace out the buildings in the distance. It doesn't take much time. But I start to be nervous and I can't define why. My heart beats fast and I'm sweating despite of the frozen temperature in the truck. I'm afraid. But of what?

We drive through the gates of fences. I don't see the guard as usually should do. No one is here.

"It's strange," Amar says. "Somebody always have to be by the gates."

I try not smiling. It seems everything went fine. We stop at the entrance. The light from the building are shine on the ambience. The guard nowhere to be seen.

I turn to Christina who's still sleeping on my shoulder so I shake her which cause that she opens her eyes. She looks around then starts mumble something stupid about Tris would kill her because she slept on my shoulder.

I help her out of the truck as Hana and Zeke get out from the back, too. Amar slams the door and walks towards the building. I follow him with the others.

"Well, Four," says Christina curiously while we step ahead on the snow. "Where were you and Tris last night?"

Damn ex-Candor! Why she has to always be nosey?

"I don't know what are you talking about..." I try to avoid the topic and hope she won't force it. Obviously today is not my lucky day.

"Nonsense. You really think that I didn't notice that both of you missed from the dormitory? All night?" She smiles at me knowingly.

"I doubt you have any concern in it," I reply her with that voice I used during initiation.

"You know, Tobias, you can play the tough guy, but it is what reveals you."

I can't help but I feel as my ears begin to heat up. Of course Christina sees that and starts to chuckle then she winks to me.

The atrium is as shining as it was when we left. But I see nobody, the quietness surrounds us. I hope this means that the plan was successful. The people of this place don't remember anything. No genetic damages anymore. There isn't any differences in human genes. We are all equal.

"Where is everyone?" Amar asks as we walk through the abandon security checkpoint where used to stand a few guards even in night.

I smile widely. _It worked._

We make our way to the heart of the compound, but Christina squeezes my arm when she notices a person near us sitting on a bench with slacking shoulders.

I swallow when I realise who is that. The smile instantly vanishes from my face. The cheerful thoughts have been replaced by bad ones. Something happened. Something bad happened.

"Cara," Christina says to her.

She lifts her head up, but she doesn't straighten her back like she has to hold a heavy weight. Tears twinkle on her cheeks. But what catch my attention are her hands. The blood on her hands. Blood which also painted her shirt.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

Cara just shakes her head as more teardrops escape from her eyes.

"For God's sake, Cara! What's going on?" Christina shouts with hysterical voice. Probably the sight of blood freaks her out, too.

"The plan went successfully. The memory serum diffused in the compound, and people don't remember anything. But..."

Her voice chokes when I finally find mine.

"Where's Tris?"

My voice seems strange for me. It's as lost and weak as it can't be mine.

"She... She..." She's sobbing uncontrollably. Christina runs by her side and takes her arms around Cara's shoulder.

"Cara, please. Tell us what happened."

I feel how my hands are shaking and my stomach hurts as the fright clenches it. I don't wanna hear what she'll say. I can't! But I have to know.

"We don't know surely. I turned off the cameras. I..." She can't speak for a moment while sobbing shudders her body. "We find her in front of the Weapons Lab. She.. She was shot."

_She was shot._

I can see her delicate yet strong body as laying lifeless on the ground, everything's bloody around her. Blood, on Cara's hands. The vision is very real because I've seen it before... In my fear landscape.

Christina is sobbing on Cara's shoulder. They're crying together.

But I can't see them anymore. I just stand still, and see Tris on the dark floor, she reaches her slim, bloody fingers out me to help her.

I should had been here. I should have been with her. To help her, to save her. I should had been here!

A yell is released from my throat as I drop to my knees and press my hands to my temple. My sight becomes blur, but I don't cry. This is more than that.

Two strong hands grab my shoulder and shake me, but I can't play attention to them. I'm just shouting. Then I see a familiar face in front of me. I need some time to realise, it's Matthew. He pinches my shoulder hard, but I barely feel it however I stop shouting. His light blue shirt is dark red now, and his cheeks are dirty, too.

"Calm down, Tobias," He says kindly with a sad smile. "Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. I promise you'll get some answers in the next one. Really. And please do not hate me too much. See you guys in the next chapter. ^^**


End file.
